Shadowed Wishes
by ProjectAOD
Summary: [Please R&R.]Ch. 8: The Aston Martin Vanquish and Ch.9 Casino Nights Shootout are up[Shadow is determined to collect the Chaos Emeralds, but finds himself being a hit man for a famous mob boss][PG-13 for explicit lang., smoking, violence and gore]
1. An Angel of a Hedgehog

Chapter 1…woot woot=D For all of you going, "Where's all the mob stuff?" it doesn't really start until Chapter 7.

*******************************************************

"Sir! We've just received word that someone has released Project Shadow from his concealment inside the derelict lab, Area 32."

"Do you have substantiation?"

"Yes, Mr. President. Eye witnesses have told us of a black hedgehog wandering Station Square."

"What about…the other project?"

"We have no validation of that. No one knows if that even survived the incident fifty years ago."

"Very well, deploy our soldiers and bring this so called 'ultimate life form' back to me-dead or alive"

*******************************************************

"What am I going to do?!" complained twelve year old love troubled hedgehog Amy Rose, "I'm never going to find Sonic…AND I'm out of cash!!"

          There's one thing everyone knows about this happy-go-lucky, pink obsessed girl…she's extremely, completely, and madly in love with-you guessed it-Sonic the Hedgehog! You know him, right: That blue, spiky haired 'dude' that can run faster than the speed of sound? Well, good thing he can run so fast, because she follows him ubiquitously and gives up at nothing!

          Amy released her shopping bags and pressed up against a store display window promoting a Valentine's Day Sale.

          "Give her what she wants this Valentine's Day," she read, "25% off storewide….AHH I can't take this anymore!!" 

          She sat herself and her belongings down on a nearby bench and obscured her face in her hands, "I'm NEVER going to feel what it's like to be truly in love!"

          Amy sustained sobbing as she watched a young, happy couple emerge from the store, carrying many bags and boxes clad in red and pink.

          "Oh, I love it!" the lass exclaimed as she inspected a rather bulky ice box on her finger. 

          "Not as much as I love you," replied the gentleman. He placed his arm around his girlfriend and together they strode along the sidewalk of the bustling Station Square.

          "Okay, that was a little corny…" Amy thought to herself. She began to sulk once more as she thought about Sonic and why it seemed like she was the only girl who didn't have a boyfriend during Valentine's Day.

          "Hey, are you alright?" said an unfamiliar voice. Amy looked up from her tear-filled palms to see a girl on in-line skates standing before her holding out a tissue. Like herself, she was a hedgehog. Her fur was lilac and very spiky, almost like Sonic's for that matter. On her forehead and quills were silvery iridescent streaks shimmering in the vivid sunlight. She sported a pallid and indigo blue striped tankini top and voluminous cobalt jeans that looked as if they were about to fall off of her.

          "T-thank you." She responded, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose on the tissue.

          The lavender hedgehog was about to resume skating when Amy asked her, "What's your name?"

          "My name's Angel!" she replied in a spunky voice, "I was just on my way to the arcade center, but I guess I can crash for a bit, if that's alright with ya."

          "It's nice to meet you Angel, my name's Amy Rose…but I wish it was Sally Acorn!!"

          "Heh, lemme guess: Your boyfriend dumped ya for some chick named Sally, right?"

          Amy looked up at her in astonishment and despondently nodded her head as she rubbed a few more droplets from her mascara-smeared eyes. 

          Inadequate to Amy and her new friend Angel's knowledge, an inexplicable shadow concealed in a nearby alley way monitor ed their every move. He took a drag of his cigarette as the sun's rays reflected upon his deep ruby eyes and glossy black fur. He clutched a small cell phone in his hand, mumbling something indistinct into the mouth piece. 

          "Don't let it get to ya, there's plenty o' fish in the sea. This guy sounds like a real ass; want me to go beat him up?" Angel said with a twinkle as she tried to lift her spirits. Amy returned a grin, but directed her eyes toward the gravel beneath her. Wanting to change the subject, Angel looked behind her to gaze upon a jewelry store.

          "Did you hear what happened?" She asked, "That store received a wrong shipment."

          "So?"

          "But what they got was amazing! It was an enormous gemstone…bigger than my palm! They said it was the biggest they'd ever seen. I'm not quite sure what it is though…there was no return address on the package either, so they put it on display in their store. What else could they do? I don't think it's for sale, though."

          "Really? Wow…" Amy instantaneously thought it must be a Chaos Emerald- precious jewels Sonic, Tails, and his acquaintances have been on a pursuit for. Dr. Robotnik-aka Eggman- has been searching for all seven of them to assist him (as corny as it may sound) in taking over Station Square and all humankind. You see, these are no conventional emeralds. They have an astounding capability arcane within them, doubtless one-if not_ the_ most- powerful substances found in this world. When all seven are unified, they together can cause great destruction if fallen into the wrong hands

          She and Angel stood up, prepared to head into the store to observe the gem. However, they instantly put their hands over their ears as the blare of a high pitched alarm pierced through the air.

          "Ahhh! What is that?!" Amy shrieked.

          "Look!" Angel pointed over to a colossal shadow emerging from the jewelry store holding a rather hefty bag. As they looked closer, the came to realize it wasn't just any ordinary person…but a robot. Its height towered well over Amy, but only a few mere inches over Angel. 

          "We can't just let it get away!" Angel said as she dashed for the machine. The pink hedgehog followed close behind before she caught an indigo blur on the corner of her eye.

          "Sonic!" she cried in enchantment as she waved to him offhandedly, completely disregarding the situation at hand. He, however, seemed to have overlooked her and gone straight to the crook.

          "Yo, metal head!" Sonic taunted as he reached the scene, "where the hell do you think you're going with that emerald?"

          "Emerald?!" Angel thought to herself, "Could that be a _Chaos_ emerald!?"

          Thinking irrationally, she ran up to the robot and tried to seize the sack from the android, but ended up tripped it with one of her skates. Sure enough, a sparkling azure rolled out of the bag and a ways down the street. Meanwhile, Tails handed the blue hedgehog a gleaming, bullion ring for him to deliver the concluding blow. 

          "They've found it," the stalker said to whoever was on the other side of his call. He slowly emerged from the gloom of the alley to get a closer look on the conflict.

          Angel hurried down the street to salvage the gem. She knelt down and picked it up vigilantly, avidly losing her sight into the radiant blue.

          "Hey, wait a minute!" Sonic shouted out to her, "what are you doin'?"

          "Excuse me, but I have my reasons!" Angel exclaimed, keeping a firm grasp on the jewel as she flashed Sonic a n intrepid look.

          "Sonic!" Amy interposed, scampering over to Angel "Don't hurt her, she's my friend!"

          "So, you two have already met?" He asked.

          The girls nodded their heads.

          "Well, uh, what's your name?"

          "Angel, and you are…?"

          "Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

          "Oh my God are you serious! AH! I've always wanted to meet you!"

          Sonic smiled diffidently, not really knowing how to counter the girl's praise.        

          "Uh..sorry to interrupt…" Tails said as he cut Angel off, "But I think we better get out of here before the cops come!"

          "I agree with Tails, let's bust outta here!"

          The unknown figure still watched them keenly, principally Angel. He flicked the remnants of his cigarette into the corner as he heard the sirens of incoming officers approach.

          "Shadow the hedgehog!" a substantial, raven truck marked "G.U.N." loomed toward the area. One of the officers was speaking into a megaphone towards Sonic; "You are under arrest! Stay where you are!"

          "Shadow? What does he mean?" Amy inquired..

          "Tails, take Amy and Angel out of here, I'll outrun this thing."

          "Sonic, I can't carry both!"

          "Don't worry; I can be as fast as they come on these skates."

          "Hey, I better warn ya I'm not an easy hedgehog to keep up with!"

          "Uh…whatever your name is…take Amy. I'm sure I can outrun this thing, too."

          Tails glanced over to Amy, and then to Sonic. They scurried behind an building to elude the bullets that may wound them if they were to fly from there. However, the policemen in the vehicle did not seem to even notice them, they fixated their firearms toward Sonic and Angel.

          "Put your hands up into the air!"

          "You ready, Angel?"

          "Ready."

          The two hedgehogs dashed as rapidly as they could in the contrary direction of the automobile.

          "Fire!"        

          A shower of bullets delimited them on their get-away. However, none of the shots were terribly precise because they were already out of range within a matter of seconds. A combatant started the truck, and went max speed towards the two escapees.

          Sonic smirked, knowing he was too swift for them. He looked over to his left to see Angel skating just as fast as he running.

          "I'm no slow poke!"

          "Are you kidding? I'm going easy on ya!"  

          Sonic augmented his pace, leaving skid marks on the thoroughfare when making turns on the twisted San Franciscan street. Angel bent down lower, endeavoring to keep up. She fell a few inches behind him, but kept up a fight.

          They weren't the only ones racing. The monstrous truck was hot on their heels, bullets inundating around them. The driver had difficulty circumventing other vehicles and perambulators on the street, resulting in a fall back.

          For a few rapid, high-speed minutes, Sonic and Angel reached a traffic jam on the main streets. Because of their diminutive dimension, it was unproblematic to the two adolescents to meander in and through the cars, but someone wasn't so auspicious.

          "They're getting away!" an officer roared.

          A dozen policemen in black ensembles and assault rifles exited the truck and ran through the labyrinth of vehicles. They were no match for either of their speeds, and quickly lost them.

          "Shit! They're no where in sight!"

          The policemen looked to each other and clenched their fists in anger.

          "We were so fuckin' close!" one of them said; "Alright, all men back to the truck!"

          "She's eluded the G.U.N. soldiers once again," the shady, malicious figure continued to scrutinize the scene as he folded his arms, "but not for long…"

          "Sonic!"

          A boyish voice from above them yelled out his name as he advanced toward the concrete.

          "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" Amy exclaimed as she gave Sonic a massive hug.

          "That was nothin'! You're a pretty good skater there, Angel. It's been a while since I've met someone who can almost keep up with me!"

          "Thanks," she said as she put her hands on her knees, breathing profoundly to recuperate needed oxygen, "I've never seen somebody move so fast before!

          "If you think that's fast you ain't seen nothin' yet!"

          The resonance of sirens blared in the background; the officers were still in hunting for them.

          "Damn, don't they ever give up? C'mon, follow me!"


	2. Shadows of the City

"Okay…I think we lost 'em…"

It had been relatively a few hours before Sonic, Amy, Angel, and Tails stopped to respite. They found themselves pacing down the beleaguered backstreets of their home conurbation, Station Square. The place was in chaos. Papers lined the streets as graffiti swathed broken down structures. Amy caught a glimpse of a homeless man curled up in an alley way, wasting away as he consumed his last pill. It was undeniably not a place for four teenagers to be traveling at night, let alone anybody.

In the distance they could distinguish the dazzling, brilliant illumination of their municipality. They yearned to hide there rather than the ghetto, but it was too dangerous…someone could see them and report them to the officers, Sonic especially.

"Oh…I don't like this place!" Amy whined as she adhered on to Sonic's arm. Angel agreed, but continued to walk as she remained to clasp the emerald in her grip.

"We…we really need to get out of here…" Angel said hastily, looking behind her with anxiety in her russets. Her voice sounded horrified and appeared to have goose bumps running up her arms. 

"There's nothing to worry about, it's not like we're being followed…" Sonic bolstered, even though he was not exclusively sure himself. Knowing she was probably being exceedingly paranoid, she endeavored as hard as she could not to glance behind her and to blockade the disconcerting sounds in her head.

The hours of darkness grew frigid and bleak with every passing minute. A soft waft in the air sent a chill down the teenager's backs as they examined shadows and silhouettes projecting themselves onto the streets on which they walked.

"What?" Angel said quietly to herself as she looked aloft and then to her left and right.

"Huh?" Amy questioned.

"Were you-someone was-oh nevermind…"

The breeze began to pick up again, producing whistling noises amid the heaps of rubbish and waste around them.

"So uh…Angel…," Sonic said, trying to rupture the silence, "Why are you after the emeralds anyways?"

"Well…um…I'm trying to keep them away from somebody…"

"Hmm, sounds a lot like what me and Tails are tryin' to do!"

"Yeah…"

"Dr. Robotnik…we can't let him get the emeralds, right Tails?"

"Right!"

Angel looked up at Sonic and his two-tailed companion with a look of incredulity and astonishment on her face.

"Gerald…?" she said under her breath.

"What?"

"Uh…nothing."

"Angel, you've been acting strange ever since we got he-"

"Let's keep going..."

On and on they walked, deeper and deeper into the backstreets they went so their pursuers would not find them, though they had no idea _where _exactly they were heading.

Angel lifted her gaze from the cluttered streets and came to a pause. Her eye caught a drifting silhouette on a dilapidated building. She, however, recognized the shadow. It was…

"Shadow!" she exclaimed as she turned around, only to apprehend that no one was there but a stray cat. Sonic, Tails, and Amy turned to look at her, wondering what was wrong with her and why she screamed out "Shadow".

"It's been a while…Angel…" said a low, enigmatic voice behind them. The four returned their gaze to the path they had been traveling on to see a remarkable sight.  There, standing before them, was a tall ominous looking hedgehog. His fur was jet black excluding a small patch of white on his chest. Spiky quills darted upwards as vivid red streaks graced the top of them; he definitely wasn't your typical being. His eyes…blood red…they were looking for something…murder. His manifestation resembled Sonic's, elucidating why the G.U.N. soldiers had mistaken him for this sinister man.

"Angel, why do you go with these lowlifes? You're better than them-WE'RE better than them! Give the emerald to me, together we could get them all and show this world not to fuck with us. We'll make them pay for Maria!"

"NO! I'm **_not _**going with you! This isn't what she would have wanted! How cou-"

"Silence!" He roared, pointing his finger at her. And that moment Angel froze in her steps as still as a stone. Not one muscle moved; she didn't even blink.

"What are you doing to her!?" Amy cried at the sight of her friend, "STOP IT!" 

Amy ran towards Shadow with her Piko-Piko hammer in hand. She took a swing at him, which he smoothly eluded with a sneer.

"Pathetic bitch…" He taunted. He extended his arm and pushed her, making her literally fly across the alley and into Sonic and Tails.

 The unfathomable hedgehog appeared to be quite pleased with himself. He snapped his fingers, making Angel release the emerald as she fell to the ground.

"Like taking candy from a baby," he declared as the gem rolled over to where he stood. 

"You just can't get away that easily!" Sonic called out as he and the stranger shot toward each other violently. Curling his fists, Sonic tried to land a punch on his adversary, but for the first time in his life he was not fast enough to keep up. The dark hedgehog dodged every one of his strikes with simplicity as he narrowed his scarlet eyes.

"Chaos control!"

The iniquitous foreigner held the emerald high into the air as he spoke these words. An incandescent beam enveloped the gemstone, as well as he. And within the blink of one's eye, he vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Tails questioned, glaring around his surroundings as he knelt down beside the passed-out Angel.

An evil, malicious laugh pierced through the frigid air. He reappeared, positioned at the top of a dank, decrepit building with his arms crossed.

"Don't underestimate me," he declared, "Do not take Angel lightly either." And with another flash and bang, he was gone. 

"God damn it!" Sonic yelled out into the night, "He got the emerald!!"

Everyone remained hushed as his shriek echoed through the dilapidated alley way, desolation and despondency filling their minds.

"…What do you think he meant," said Tails, "when he said 'don't take Angel lightly either'?"

"I don't know, but I it seems like there's more to this girl than meets the eye…"Sonic replied.

Amy did not say anything.

"You don't think she's with Robotnik do you?"

Silence.

The temperature began to drop drastically as rain clouds cast themselves in the heavens high above them.

 "Where are we going to sleep tonight?" Amy asked, rubbing her arms in attempt to keep warm.

"Um…we could sleep in my workshop," Tails answered, "and tomorrow we can use the Tornado to try to locate another emerald before anybody else gets it!"

"Good idea, the Mystic Ruins aren't very far away from here, plus it's still too dangerous to return there yet."

Sonic lifted Angel up from off the cold gravel, since she was still knocked out cold. Many question drifted into his mind while he gazed upon her. Where had she come from? How did she know this black hedgehog? And what did his words about her mean? He had more questions than answers, but he decided it was best to set them aside until her awakening.


	3. Welcome to The Team

            "One down…six more to go…"

          Shadow, the black hedgehog whom had a little unanticipated 'run in' with Sonic and his companions late last night in the backstreets, stood in the dank, murky room looking intensely at the luminosity of the emerald shining from his palm.

          "Shadow! Did you get it?? Did you get the emerald!?" An apprehensive voice called from what sounded like a few inches away. The door on the far side of the room slid wide open, revealing a rather rotund character with a bushy bright red moustache.

          "Yes, Doctor. They're no threat to us…"

          "Ha ha ha! Sonic's no match for us this time!" Dr. Robotnik cackled as he snatched the precious gem from Shadow's grasp. He looked it over as if making sure it was bona fide and interleaved it into a slot which seemed to fit it perfectly…a slot on the Eclipse Cannon.

          Shadow watched with satisfaction as the emerald flickered brightly. The mischievous grin once on his face was quickly wiped away as he turned away from Robotnik, thinking about the other things on his mind.

          "Maria…don't worry…soon the people of this world will experience our pain…they will pay for what they've done, I guarantee it. But Angel…I wonder…" He went into deep contemplation; excruciating, distressing recollections bombarded into his mind which he tried fervently and vehemently to block. He fisted his hands and punched as forcefully as he could at the unyielding metal wall, putting a slim indentation in it.

          "Ha ha, you two amuse me…"

          An unidentified voice came echoing from above, which sounded very feminine and suave. Dr. Robotnik and Shadow looked up to see the contour of a figure with lengthy bat wings. She slowly materialized from the shadows, illuminating her form. Her fur was pallid and hoary, and just by looking at her profoundly make-uped eyes you can tell she was the inexplicable, sexy type. She wore a black cat suit with a hot pink heart shape breast plate on her busty top and tall white and pink hooker styled boots that reached her knees.

          "Who are you?" Dr. Robotnik asked the interloper.

          "You're looking for the Chaos Emeralds, am I right?" She asked, completely disregarding the doctor's query.     

          "What's it to you?" 

          "Hmph, well what if I told you I could…help you find them?"

          Shadow and Dr. Robotnik looked at each other, both already conjecturing this was some kind of swindle to pilfer them from their emeralds.

          "Well I'd think there was a catch…"

          "Not likely," she held out her hand, a topaz-coloured gem was exposed, "I'm looking for them as well, and I already have pinpoint locations on where most of them are."

          "Alright, you're not fooling anyone," Shadow finally stepped up, "so whoever you are, get the fuck out of here, we're not interested!"

          The white bat lobbed the jewel to them. Dr. Robotnik picked it up, scanning it over with great curiosity in his eyes when at last he shouted out, "This is a Chaos Emerald!"

          Shadow looked to the emerald, and then to the girl, "Why are you doing this?"

          "Isn't it obvious?"

          No one responded.

          "Alright, you got yourself a deal," The doctor broke the silence and stepped closer to the woman, "you'll help us find the emeralds."

          "The name's Rouge," She shook Dr. Robotnik's hand with a impious grin, "Rouge the bat."

******************************************************

          "Hey, I think she's finally waking up!"

          "Ugh…"

          "Wake up, WAKE UP!"

          "AHH!!"

          Angel screamed stridently and quickly sat up from her sleep, smacking Amy, whom was hovering over her, straight in the head.

          "Owwy!" Amy cried as she stroked her forehead.

          "Dude, what kinda way is that to wake someone up?" Angel asked, seeing stars flash in front of her eyes.

          "Angel! Who was that black hedge-"

          "He got the emerald!"

          "What did he do to yo-"  
          "Do you know him?"

          "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait…okay…okay…" Sonic, Tails, and Amy's mouths were moving a mile a minute, wanting to know what exactly happened the preceding night, "Let me say this plain and simple…what the HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!? AND WHERE'S SHADOW?!"

          There was an ephemeral pause.

          "Well, um, you sort of…gave him the emerald…" Sonic said, looking to Amy and Tails who both returned his gaze.

          "Wha-! No…he didn't…"

          "You were, like, in a trance or something!" Amy responded, sounding both vexed and bewildered.

          Angel didn't say anything, but seemed to have zoned out on the floor. Amy waved her hand in front of her eyes, and she finally came to.

          "Amy, stay back!" Sonic said as he got in front of her and looked Angel straight in the eye, "She could be with Robotnik and that black hedgehog!"

          "No! I…I'm trying to stop them!"

          "You seemed to be awfully acquainted with him…who are you!?"      

           She didn't respond.

          "I…I'm…"

          "Tails, Amy, stand back."

          Angel got to her feet as Sonic took a few steps back, getting ready to assault her if she tried to escape.

          "Angel…" Amy said sensitively as she and Tails looked as if they were about to dissent to Sonic's actions, but stood back as told.

          "We don't take kindly to spies," Sonic flashed her a threatening look, "So get ready!"

          Kneeling down, Sonic got ready to run and strike her as Amy and Tails behind him shouted 'no!' and 'stop!'. Angel, however, closed her eyes, not looking at all apprehensive about Sonic.

          "Please forgive me," She said as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a glimmering silver gem, "Chaos Control!"

          Sonic stopped in his tracks.

          "She's gone!"

          The three of them rushed outside of Tail's workshop to look around, only to see she was no where in the vista.

          "I knew it! She _was_ with him!" Sonic affirmed as he continued to glare around the scene in search of Angel.

          A low and fatigued voice called out behind them.

          "You must believe me! I'm trying to stop Shadow!"

          "Liar!"

          Sonic, Tails, and Amy directed their eyes back to the workshop where they saw a sallow Angel kneeling on the soil; winded and trying to intake oxygen she desperately needed

          "Take it." she said, rolling them the emerald since she didn't have enough energy to throw it. Amy picked it up and handed it to Sonic, who had a mixed sentiment in his eyes- hesitation, culpability, and puzzlement. All of the thoughts in his head about her being with Dr. Robotnik were tangled and twisted…if she was with him why would she give them the emerald? Was it a lure?

          "I don't care what you say, Sonic!" Amy yelled, quickly running over to Angel to help her to her feet, "She's my friend!"

          Angel gave her a feeble smile for her supportive words, still struggling to catch her breath.

          "Alright, I'll give her another chance…" Sonic said, walking closer to her, "but I want her to answer every question truthfully."

          Angel nodded her head limply as she leaned against the workshop for support. She felt her legs almost give out.

          "First of all, who is 'Shadow'?"

          "…Project Shadow…Professor Gerald Robotnik's experiment also known as the 'Ultimate Life Force'…He was created on the Space Colony ARK-"

          "Space Colony ARK? But that's been shut down for over fifty years!"

          "Exactly. Fifty years ago, the colony was assaulted by a corporation named G.U.N. They had one task to complete, to exterminate Shadow. Once they had completed that, they were to obliterate everything aboard the ARK, shut it down, and blame Gerald Robotnik for everything.

          Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik's granddaughter, unfortunately was shot by one of the assailants but managed to run to the room Shadow was being kept in. With her few last breaths, she put him in an escape pod and deployed him down back to earth where no one would find him. As soon as she hit that button, a man in black broke into the room and…murdered her…"

          A few drizzling tears slid down Angel's face as she told them her story. She quickly wiped them away, and was about to continue on when Sonic interrupted.

          "But, how do you know all this?"

          "Because…I…was on that ARK."

          As the last word emitted from her mouth, an demoralizing wind seemed to have blown through the trees.

          "But, how is that possible!? You'd be over fifty years old, but you look only fourteen! And how did you survive!?"

          "I…I was sent down in a capsule as well. I saw him shoot Maria, and then he pointed his rifle towards me. I tried to dodge it, but was hit by two bullets," Angel lowered a strap from her tankini top, revealing two wounds that looked only but a few days old: one on her shoulder and one on her chest. She put her hand on one, closing her eyes not only from the excruciating pain of the bullet-but from her memories as well. "I was shot back into the wall. Quickly, I pressed a button while he was chambering another round, making a capsule emerge from the ceiling; surrounding me and deploying me down to Earth as well. We both landed in an abandoned lab outside of San Francisco. The problem with that? We couldn't get out until someone activated the pod and released us."

          "Wait, that doesn't make sense. Wouldn't you have died in there?"

          "No, when you are in the pod, it's like being cryogenically frozen; you're basically preserved as you are."

          A few more tears trickled down her face, reminiscing about that tragic night that would haunt her forever.

          "Maria…she was my best friend. Shadow, too. It's hard to believe now but he was so different…he actually had feelings instead of being the ruthless, merciless killer he is now!"

          "Angel…I'm…I'm sorry for coming to conclusions too quickly," Sonic walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "If it's alright, would you like to be part of the group?"

          The three looked to Angel-who was starting to resume her normal colour- and waited for a response. She stared at the emerald, and then to Sonic, wondering if she'd be better off on a pursuit for the gems alone or with Amy and the others helping.

          "Alright."   

          "Yay!" Amy threw her hands up in delight and gave Angel a hug, obviously cheerful at the choice she had made. Sonic grinned and chuckled as he watched Angel struggling to get out of Amy's deadly grip.

          "Welcome to the team, Angel."


	4. To End It All

          "Please, Shadow, do it for me…"

          "Maria…"

          "For all the people…on that planet…Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

          Shadow found himself lying on the cold, steel floor with sweat trickling down his brow. He had a reoccurring nightmare about that miserable, austere night, fifty years ago when Maria Robotnik gave up her life to save him from the soldiers of G.U.N. 

          "That promise," he thought, "I will never forget it. I promise you revenge! Revenge on all the humans on this pathetic little planet! I will destroy it all for you, Maria, as long as Angel does not get in my way. But soon, she will join our side in our pursuit and together we will do it for you…"

******************************************************       

"Tails, do you have a lead on any more emeralds?" Sonic walked up beside the X-Tornado, Tails' plane/bi-pedaled robot, and looked in the cockpit to see that the radar was not picking up anything.

          "Sorry, Sonic," Tails replied, "I'm not getting anything!"

          "Keep on trying, we can't risk someone getting to them before us!"

          "I'm workin' on it."

          "Hey Ange…? Where's Angel?"

          Sonic looked around the verdant, desolate plains of the Mystic Ruins to see nobody except for Amy picking some dandelions and other wild flowers.

          "Amy, do you know where Angel's at?"

           "She's over there," Amy pointed to a tranquil waterfall flowing from the top of a hill and into a large, cerulean pond, "She looks really bummed out though…"

          Sonic took a few steps toward the cascade to see that Amy was right. Angel was lying curled up amongst the grass of the prairie, staring hypnotically into the waterfall as if she had zoned out into outer space.

          "Do you think we should go talk to her?" Sonic asked Amy who blushed and smiled as she handed him a large bouquet of wildflowers.

          "Yeah, I think she needs some definite cheering up. C'mon!"

           The two hedgehogs walked over to their melancholy friend and sat down next to her. It seemed as if she didn't even notice they were there, she just kept on gazing at the water. The expression on her face was almost terrifying…so still her body was and how fixated on the blue her eyes were. Her eyes…they didn't blink. They looked tear-filled, but they didn't stream down her cheeks but rather stayed there as if stuck in time. 

          "Angel…? Angel, are you alright?"

          Amy bent over her and tapped her frivolously on the shoulder. Finally, she showed some movement. She rolled over onto her back and looked upwards-right into Amy's lime green eyes.

          "…what…" She asked indolently as she gave an exasperated sigh.

          "What's wrong? Why are you all slumpin' around like this?"

          "…Just thinking about someone…"

          "'Want me to go beat 'em up for ya?'" Amy said playfully as she tried to sound like Angel's habitually spunky voice. She gave out a small chuckle, but suddenly wiped the grin from her gloomy face.

          "If there's anything we can do," she continued, "let us know. I don't like when my friends are all depressed and moping around!"

          The once cloudless pale blue sky slowly transformed into a gray overcast. Light sprinkles showered down from the heavens as the droplets slipped down Angel's face.

          "Why am I here…what do I live for…" Tearful thoughts rushed through her head as she laid almost presumed dead while deafening thunder cackled, "I have no purpose…no life…"

          "Angel, come inside! You're going to catch a chill!"

          The words her friends were speaking made no effect on her; she just poignantly looked up towards the lofty dull firmament.

          "Amy, get inside the shop, I'm sure Angel will come in a few minutes."

          It began to rain harder; lightning blazed so bright that it could have made one blind. However, nothing affected her now; she felt no emotions-no pain-nothing…just the heartbreaking recollections that burdened her. She knew what she must do; she yearned for revenge. To kill an innocent young girl was already crime enough, but to annihilate and obliterate an entire space colony was just beyond words.

          Angel put her hand on the pocket of her baggy blue jeans, pulling out a diminutive, jagged metal blade. She could end this anguish now and join the friends she longed for, or do the unfeasible and demolish the soldiers of G.U.N. 

          "I'm sorry I let you down, Maria…but there's just nothing worth living for anymore…"

          Angel held the dagger close to her heart, ready to carry out the final blow.

          "Sayonara, fuckin' world-"

          "ANGEL, STOP!"        

          She looked up into the rain- down pouring so hard that you could not see more than a few mere inches- to see that Amy was clutching the hand that was about to send her out of this world.

          "Don't do it!" Amy yelled into the bleak weather, "You can't kill yourself now! I may not have known Maria, or anybody on that ARK, but I'm sure that they all would want you to continue on living! When you're dead, you're gone…you're nothing. It's over!"

          "And tell me what is so fucking wrong with that. Everyone whom I once cared for and cared for me are now all above, why can't I join them?"

          "Because there are people down here, on earth, who care for you! You're one of my only friends, Angel. I can't just sit back and watch yourself waste away into nothing."

          Angel could tell the droplets streaming down Amy's face were not from the rain. She was actually crying…and for her? She threw the knife away, putting her hands on her head as she lost herself in despair.

          "Listen to me: you can't give up, not now, not ever! Do you really want to be a quitter, and find the easy way out by just simply letting it all end with the edge of that blade?"

          For being only twelve years old, Amy had quite a way with words. Lightning and thunder continued to roar and cackle around them as the wind reach speeds so fast that the trunks of the trees began to curvature.

          "You have to come with me," Amy said as she extended her soaked hand to Angel, "or else everyone on that ARK will die in vain."

          ******************************************************

"Shadow, I think I've found something here."

          Rouge the bat-Shadow's new comrade who had a very zealous love for jewels- pointed to a miniature intermittent red mark in the center of an infrared map.

          "We're getting a signal that the emerald should be there."

          "Yeah but where the hell _is _that? Can't you zoom the damned thing in?"

          Rouge typed in a few commands on the keyboard, making the map zoom in 10x. The speck continued to blink over a building right off of the main street.

          "We need to arrive there before that blue hedgehog retrieves it," Shadow said as he walked towards the doorway, "Let's go."

******************************************************

          Amy and Angel sat on the springy cushions of the cobalt and burgundy print couch, completely drenched while Tails and Sonic looked out the window at the raging storm. No one spoke; they didn't really know how to respond to Angel's suicide attempt.

          "I…I don't know what came over me," she pronounced, looking down at the floor, "I just felt like I had no reason to live…"

          "Don't say that," Amy responded soothingly, "there are tons of reasons to keep on living…"

          Beads continued to pelt the windowsill as silence crept over the four teenagers once again. However, a low, beeping noise coming from the garage broke the stillness of the scene.

          "It looks like we've found another emerald," Tails declared as he looked at the radar inside of his plane, "It…it appears to be in Station Square."        

          Amy looked to Sonic, and then to Angel.

          "I…I'll go with you…" she said as she stood up; letting the water drip from her wet fur.

          Sonic, Amy, and Angel followed Tails out into the garage where they hopped into the passenger seats of his X-Tornado. The enormous doors opened, revealing a long stretch of road for proper take off.

          "Everybody, hold on!" Tails announced as the jet sped upwards into the diminishing storm clouds.

          "Isn't this a little dangerous?" Amy asked.

          "The storm's almost over, so we should be okay."

          Tails continued to steer the plane towards Station Square; the beeping of the radar progressively escalating as they approached the heart of the metropolis.

          "Go more eastward," Sonic told Tails. The raining had stop, and visibility was starting to recommence. The plane attain a structure as the radar turned red; indicating they were right on the emerald.

          Tails landed his X-Tornado in front of an old, decrepit edifice. Every window was boarded up, except for a few at the top which looked as if someone had broken in. Spiders and cobwebs graced every crack in the walls while rats and roaches seemed to rule the place.

"The emerald…is…is in there?" Amy's voice sounded shaky and worried.

          "If the radar is right it should be."

          "Ugh…"

          Sonic approached the door-which was boarded up as well-and scratched his chin.

          "Stand back," he said as he backed up a little bit. He curled himself into a ball and sped directly into the boards, creating an opening for Angel and the others to crawl through. 

          "This place is creepy!" Amy continued on complaining; "Can… can I wait back in the Tornado??"  
          "Me too!" Tails said as he and Amy darted back outside of the building and into the passenger seats.

          "Jeez, it ain't all that scary…" Angel said as her voice echoed through the vacant, musty hallway. The furniture had been concealed with white coverings and boxes upon boxes were stacked as high as the ceiling.

          "Well it looks like it's just you and me," Sonic said, "the signal was stronger when we were in the Tornado, so maybe the emerald is on an upper floor."

          Angel followed Sonic up a flight of stairs that had no hand railing as if the building never got finished built.

          "Whoa, watch out!" 

          Sonic quickly grabbed Angel to prevent her from falling into a hole right in the middle of the floor.

          "That was a close one…"

          "C'mon let's keep goin'"

          Sonic held the radar high in the air as they climbed more stairs. Stairway after stairway they climbed-the beeping getting faster with every step as they approached the last floor.

          "It must be here somewhere," Angel said as they walked into a room filled with more boxes with various markings, including 'G.U.N.' and 'SOAP'.

          "It's probably in one of these boxes, start looking."  

          Sonic and Angel dug into the piles of endless boxes, coming across nothing of importance to them except for a small newspaper article dated 50 years ago about the incident of the ARK, claiming that the disaster was Dr. Gerald Robotnik's fault.

          "Hey, Sonic! I think I found somethin' here!" 

          Angel pulled out a large box from the stack that was unlabeled, but had a dull, luminous glow to it. She lifted up the flap and what was held inside was what they had been seeking.

          "The Chaos Emerald!" Sonic exclaimed as he picked up the gem.        He handed it to Angel, who had a suspicious look on her face.

          "What's wrong?" he asked her.

          Angel stared at it and scanned it over and over, looking at every indentation on it. After a few nerve-racking minutes, she finally shouted out, "This is fake!"

          "Ha ha ha, it doesn't take a genius to figure THAT out."

          Sonic and Angel looked up to where the voice was coming from. However, they saw nothing except spider webs and dust bunnies.

          "Is…this what you're looking for?"

          The two hedgehogs turned behind them to see a femme bat hanging upside down from the ceiling, holding-obviously-the real emerald in her hand.

          "Shadow wanted me to tell you he was…sorry for last night. He didn't want it to go that way. Y'see, he really cares about you and wants you to join him to help him fulfill the promise to Maria…"

          Angel gazed at the bat as more thoughts lingered into her mind. Was what she said true? Does Shadow want the emeralds for Maria, and not for any other reason she did not know?

          "Angel, come with me. Shadow really wants to talk to yo-"

          "If he wants to see me so bad then he can come here. How do I know this isn't some kind of trap?"

          "Do you think Shadow would do that to you? He looked after you and took care of you when you were on the ARK, so…what do you say? Come with us?"

          "Don't trust her," Sonic whispered into Angel's ear, "She's up to no good, don't believe anything she says."

          It was too late. Angel was already partially convinced that Rouge was telling the truth. Even though she thought Shadow had turned on her, she would do anything for him and always be by him.

          "He also said to give you this," Rouge pulled a small folded piece of paper out of her pocket and tossed it to Angel, "I'll tell him to drop by and have a chat with you…but I'm afraid I must be going now…"

          "Hey! You can't get away that easily!" Sonic called out.

          "Oh? And who's going to stop me? The last time I chequed hedgehogs don't fly. Catch ya later, hunny!"

          Rouge jumped out of the window and glided away with her wings. The emerald she held in her hand glistened in the San Franciscan sun as she disappeared from sight.

          "Shit! We can't allow them to get any more emeralds! I don't care what that bat said, I know she's lying!"

          Angel wasn't paying attention to anything Sonic said. She zoned out at the wall as various thoughts continued to leak into her mind.

          "Angel, _you _don't believe her…do you?"

          She said nothing, but looked down at the small note Rouge had handed her. Taking a deep breath, she unfolded it

          "I will be watching you, Angel, no matter where you are. We will discuss various things on our next face to face meeting, such as the emeralds, our purpose…and Maria.

                                                                   Shadow"


	5. Access Denied

          "Did she get the letter?"

          Shadow walked over to Rouge upon her return. He was relatively satisfied that she brought the emerald back securely, but anticipated someone else to have come back with her.

          "Yeah, I gave it to her. I think she would have gone with me, too, if that blue hedgehog didn't talk her outta it!"  
          "That blue hedgehog…I've only run into him once yet he's becoming quite a nuisance to me…"

          "Shadow, why do you want her on our side anyways? It's not like she's _that _important-"

          Shadow kept silent for a few seconds before inaudibly responding, "You have no idea…" as he slowly strode away.

          "Before you go," Rouge intermitted, "I want to ask you something…why does she look so much like you? You're not clones or-"

          "Mind your own business, that's information you don't need to know…"

******************************************************

          The newly risen sun shone over the horizon as Sonic, Tails, and Amy slept soundly back at Tail's workshop. Angel, however, was once again lying among the grass, gazing at the slowly fading night stars. She held the note from Shadow in her hand, wondering if he knew where she was that very second, but doubted it. 

          Trying to get her mind off of the subject, she snuck back into the workshop, being vigilant not to wake her snoozing friends, and went into the room where Tails drew all his blueprints. She grabbed a sheet of paper, a hardback, a few pencils, and headed outside towards the cascade. She sat down as she held the pencil in her hand, gliding it on the paper while drawing her tranquil environ as if by instinct. 

          "This should help me relax a little bit…" She said to herself as she continued to doodle, "Hmm…"

          "Hiya! Watcha doin'?"

          Angel jumped up instantaneously as she became startled by a proverbial bouncy voice from behind her.

          "Did I scare ya?"

          "No Amy…you…uh…just surprised me…"

          "Wow, did you draw that?"

          "…Yeah…it's nothing specia-"

          "That's so cool!! Can I keep it?"    

          "Oh...uh…sure I guess"

          Amy held the picture out in front of her, looked at it, and then to the waterfall.

          "This looks just like the real thing! How'd you learn to draw so good?"       

          "I dunno, I just take the pencil and just…draw I guess-"

          "Hey, what are you guys doin' up so early?"

          Amy and Angel turned around to see Sonic walking towards them, yawning and scratching his underarm as he approached the two hedgehogs.

          "I couldn't sleep," Angel responded.

          "Me neither,"

          "You guys had me worried there for a sec, I wake up and neither of you are there! Thought you were kidnapped or somethin'…"

          The two girls chuckled at Sonic's concern. He yawned again, and gestured for them to follow him back inside where they sat down in Tails-who was still sleeping soundly-'s many assorted colourful bean bag chairs in the central part of his shop.

          Amy and Sonic smiled at Angel, but quickly turned their expressions to a more serious matter, "Angel...it's about that note Shadow gave you…"

          She glanced at the note that was in her front pocket, taking a deep sigh as she answered, "It's nothing…"

          "We'd really like to know what was on it-"

          "What, you don't trust me?"

          "Angel, that's not what we're trying to say. We want to know if it was a threat of any kind. We'd like to keep you safe and out of danger because you're part of the team now, and being part of the team means you can share things with us."

          "Well…um…it wasn't really a threat…he just wanted to talk to me about something…uh…private."

          "Private? You two aren't going out are you-"

          Sonic slapped Amy on the arm as she spoke, making he and Angel crack up laughing as Amy gave them a sour look.

          "Ha ha…no, nothing like that, Amy."

          "Anyways…if Shadow gives you trouble in any way, just tell me. I'll beat 'em up before he touches you!"

          Angel smiled at Sonic as he said those words. She felt safe around him and the others, even though she and he met but a few days ago with first impressions that weren't exactly what you would call welcoming. 

          Trying to get off topic, Sonic announced, "Anybody up for breakfast?"

******************************************************

          "Uh…this is SO boring…I haven't gotten a signal on this damned radar for what seems like ages!"

          Rouge was sitting down in front of a hefty computer screen displaying a map of the city, as well as other various charts of different locations across the globe. She gave out a yawn of sheer boredom, wishing the radar would pick up something-anything.

          "Hmm…I wonder what else is on this computer…"

          She minimized the windows of the maps and started aimlessly browsing through random files, trying to find anything worth reading.

          "'Projects'," she read as she clicked on the file of the appropriate name; "This could be interesting…"

          She scrolled through endless entries of logs from projects as old as 70 years ago and beyond. To her surprise, there wasn't very much information on Project Shadow, except for an article featuring a picture of an overgrown lizard. The remaining files on the subject were password protected.      

          "What's this? That doesn't look like Shadow at all…"

          She clicked the 'print' button on her screen and stashed the article away in her pocket 'just in case'. Moving on, she clicked on a document including information on everything and everyone aboard the ARK just a few weeks prior to the attack. No doubt about it, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, Maria Robotnik, and Shadow were listed, but up popped a name Rouge was half expecting, but wasn't entirely sure she'd see.

          "'Angel'", she said as she clicked on the name, "Maybe this could explain a few things…"

          To her revelation, the document required a password, however, someone had inserted it in recently -Shadow must have she thought. An image appeared -which was without question the girl she met at the vacant building-along with a profile about her.

          Rouge read through it slowly, sinking in everything on the screen to make sure she did not miss anything. Some things stated were obvious, others mind-boggling and jaw dropping. Scrolling down, a particular word caught Rouge's eye right away.

          "Breeding??"

          The monitor shut off before she was able to read on, or to even know if that's really what the word was. She turned around, seeing the outline of a figure holding the cord leading to her computer.

          "I told you that is information you don't need to know."

          "Shadow…is what was on that file true? Was she really-"

          "You can forget everything you read, there's more to it then what was written on there and more than you could ever understand."

          "So, she's just like you…isn't she?"

          Shadow turned away from Rouge, ready to walk out the door but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

          "I suppose you could say that…"

          Before Rouge could say anything else, Shadow's cell phone began to ring. He flipped the screen up, seeing that it was none other than Dr. Robotnik calling.

          "Shadow! Have you found anything?"

          "No, doctor. We're not receiving any signals from emeralds anywhere."

          "Hmm, well _I've_ found something interesting. It seems that Sonic and his friends have a chaos emerald! Rouge, I thought I told you to take any that they had when you met them yesterday!"

          Shadow tossed the phone over to Rouge, "Sorry, take a chill pill! I didn't know they had one, it was an honest mistake!"

          "Well, don't let it happen again!  We have to find out where they're hiding, that's probably where they're keeping it. And the second they leave, you'll sneak in and snag it. Got it?"

          "Got it Doctor…" Rouge replied with an exasperated sigh. She handed the phone back over to Shadow.

          "Call me back if you find out anything."

          Shadow pressed the disconnect button and put the phone back in his pocket while Rouge walked over to the wall to plug the computer back in.

          "I'll try to locate them-"

          "Not with this computer."

          Shadow went to the monitor and unplugged the cable, taking it with him as he left.

          "Use a different one."

          Rouge folded her arms and mumbled to herself, "God damn computer…why don't they work on batteries…" as she took the disk containing the emerald tracking program out of the disk drive and made her way to another computer. While on her way there, she caught a glimpse of Shadow leaning against a window overlooking the earth with a quite pissed off expression on his face. She didn't bother him, knowing he was already irritated with her already, and opened the door to a large computer lab consisting of what had to have been over 60 different monitors on various desks while broken test tubes, files, and bullet caps most likely from the G.U.N. soldiers littered the ground in which she stood.

          "I can't imagine how terrifying it must have been when they raided this place…" Rouge thought to herself as she examined the old broken down room. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she sat down in front of a random computer and inserted the disk in the drive to run the program.

          "Installation complete," A computerized voice announced as two windows popped up, revealing that nothing had been found yet.

          "You piece of shit, pick up SOMETHING!" 

          Rouge put her hands on the monitor and shook it in pure frustration, only to realize that the sound was turned off.

          "Oh…um…heh…this could be the problem."

          As soon as she un-clicked the mute button, a loud beep emitted from the speakers

          "Hmmm…let's see where this is coming from," she said to herself as she punched a few keys, "The Mystic Ruins?"

          Already having an idea forming in her head, she clicked a button labeled, "Get Aerial Shot" to get an overhead view of the area to pinpoint the exact location.

          "C'mon, load quick-…well, well, what have we here?"

          A wide smirk formed across her face as she closely examined the photos the camera received.

          "That's the plane Sonic and Angel came in the other day…"

          Becoming quite delighted with her find, she reached for her own cell phone and speed-dialed.

          "Doctor…I think you'll be very pleased with what I found"


	6. The New Journey

          "Good job, Rouge!"

          "No problem, it was nothing. I told you I'm the best when it comes to finding jewels!"

          Rouge continued to watch the monitor closely, examining four familiar figures walking outside of the shop-one of them holding a boom-box.

          "They seem to be there right now," she went on, "but don't worry, once they leave, that emerald is as good as mine-I mean ours!"

          As Shadow was walking down the halls, he glanced into the computer lab and his eyes instantly caught the aerial shots being projected on the monitor. He rushed over to Rouge, demanding to know how she found out where they were. She disconnected her conversation with the doctor once done, and turned to Shadow.

          "Zoom in," he said, clenching his fists slightly but trying to act calm and cool.

          Rouge typed in a few commands and the camera closed in on the area where the teenagers were standing. Sonic was talking and laughing with Angel while Alternative Rock music was blasting the speakers of the boom-box. Tails, like always, was working on various parts for his aircrafts and Amy was glancing through the pages of a Seventeen magazine.

          The snow-white bat looked at the monitor, and then to Shadow. His eyes narrowed violently as he watched the video. 

          "Get out of the seat," he ordered.

          "Wha-?"

          "Get out of the fucking seat!"

          Shadow basically pushed Rouge out of the chair as he sat himself down. She could take the hint that he didn't want her anywhere near him, so silently she left the lab. She reached for her cell phone once more, and instead of dialing the number reaching Dr. Robotnik, she dialed a foreign number.

          "Rouge reporting," she said into the mouthpiece.

          "Is everything going according to plan?"

          "Of course…Mr. President…"

          "What's the point of this call then-"

          "Mr. President, do you know about something called Project A.O.D.?"

          "Project A.O.D.? I…uh…am afraid I have never heard of it before."

          "Oh…I was just wondering…"

          Rouge flipped down the screen of her cell phone and placed it on the table beside her.

          "What a liar…I know he's heard of it before." 

          Rouge sighed; looking at a large diamond ring she had recently stolen from a jewelry dealer, and closed her eyes.

*************************************************

          "This is the anthem!"

          "Throw all your hands up!"

          "Ya'll gotta feel me, sing if you're with me!"

          The blazing blue hedgehog Sonic and his spunky lilac friend Angel happily sang along to the song _The Anthem _by Good Charlotte. The volume was maxed out, and Amy thought that anyone within a 50 mile radius of them would be able to hear them.  

          "I…I've never had so much fun before!" Angel announced as Sonic pretended to be a rock star by air guitaring.

          "Of course, 'cause when you're with me, it's impossible to be bored!"

           Angel smiled, mocking him by air guitaring as well. However, she abruptly stopped and pressed the pause button on the stereo. She looked around the now dead silent scene, a look of uneasiness forming on her face.

          "What's wrong?"         

          She held her hand up, signaling Sonic to be quiet as she took a few steps forward before Amy shrieked, "Look out behind you!!"

          Angel felt herself being lifted up from the ground by cold, metal hands.

          "Ahhh!!!" she screamed as the robotic figure tried to flee the scene with her in its grasp.

          "Angel!" Sonic yelled back as he rolled up into a ball and sped at high speed at the kidnapper, leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind him. The robot toppled over, loosing its grip on Angel whom struggled to get free. However, she was not successful; she still remained in its control.

          "Let go of me you fuckin' robot!!" Angel pounded at the robot's hands, trying to make it let go of her.

          "We could use the X-tornado to take it down-"         

          "Oh my God! What the hell, are you crazy!? You'll blow ME UP TOO!"

          "Tails, do you have any rings??"

          "Yeah…I got one right here, but-"

          "This is gonna be tricky, but it's the only way we can get Angel!"  
          Sonic took the golden iridescent ring from Tails' hand and dashed as fast as his legs could take him, feeling the power of the ring starting to sink into him. He jumped into the air, forming into another ball again.        

          "What is he doing!?" Amy cried as she watched intently, a drop of sweat rolling down her face.

          Sonic did not stop, he continued on his destructive path. He aimed carefully at the body of the android, and went directly through it, emitting a shower of sparks around them.

          "Oh my God!" 

          Tails and Amy watched the smoke and flames form around the robot and within a matter of seconds it exploded, leaving countless metallic parts scattered about the plain. They walked over to the ashen place where it once stood, and looked to each other.

          "Where's Angel? And Sonic??"

          "Right here!"       

          Amy and Tails turned around to see Sonic holding a girl who looked so terrified that it was as if her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

          "Please…don't…ever…do…that…again…" she said as she gripped onto Sonic so tightly that her nails were digging into his arm.

          "For a second there I didn't think you were gonna make it!" Amy said as she sighed with relief.

          "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! There's nothing that I can't do!" He responded with a wink. He let Angel down whose trembling knees almost made her fall. 

          *************************************************

"Shit…"

          "Jesus, how'd he defeat our robot??"

          Shadow and Rouge hovered over the monitor again as they witnessed the diminishing of their android.

          "I don't fuckin' know, but I swear that blue hedgehog is going to get it someday. If he gets in my way just one more god damn time, I'm going to kick his speedy ass."

          Shadow leaned over and pulled open a drawer from the computer desk. He scrambled through the unfilled papers and pulled out a small, white box and a lighter.

          "I didn't know you smoked-"

          "What, is that a problem?" He said as he took a cigarette out of the box. He placed it in his mouth and lit it, taking a big puff of it as Rouge waved her hand in front of her face and coughed. 

          "Hmm…" Rouge said, trying to think of another plan, "You could always just meet her face to face?"

          "Oh yeah? And say what, come join me take over the world? Christ, you idiot, can't you think of any-"

          "Uh…you could tell her that we're trying to stop Robotnik?"

          "Heh…if she was on this ARK don't you think she'd notice him walking around??"

          "You know, most of the time he isn't here, and when he is we can just make sure he and she don't meet!"

          Rouge could tell Shadow was giving it some thought at he gazed at the screen, watching Angel and her friends walk inside of the building.

          "It's worth a try…I guess…she'd easily go along with anything I told her. She's pretty naïve, but doesn't take shit from anybody."

          "Do you want me to call the Doctor and tell him about our plan?"

          "I don't care, just get the hell out of here."  
          Rouge gave Shadow a disgusted look as he took another drag from his cigarette. She exited the room, slamming the door shut as Shadow sat there in the dark room by himself. From what he could see from the aerial shots, evening had fallen upon them and would soon be nightfall-the opportune moment for him to make his move.

          For the next few hours, Shadow kept his eye on the monitor-hoping that Angel and her friends didn't leave the shop for any reason. He flicked the small butt of the cigarette into the corner as he pulled out another one, starting to become highly addicted to them.

          Once the night had fallen upon the Mystic Ruins, Shadow stood up and left the lab. This was it; he had to make Angel join his side. He couldn't afford messing up, which would result in her never believing him again.

          He walked down the endless corridors, gazing at various bloodspots smeared over the metal walls and floor. After seeing enough, he closed his eyes so memories would not leek into his mind; he had tried so hard to repress them, but most of his attempts did not succeed.

          Shadow pushed open a large, metallic door which led to a room that was actually quite small. A small, oval pod was lying in the corner as a control panel sat next to it. He approached the panel, inserting coordinates on the location he wished to go to.

          "Latitude…54 degrees….longitude….about 24."

          The entrance into the capsule opened, revealing a seat for one person and a monitor displaying a map with a keyboard in front of it. He stepped in, buckling himself up as he hit a button marked "deploy." The doorway closed, and the capsule fell straight from the ARK and headed to his destination-the Mystic Ruins.

          *************************************************

          "zzz…oh yeah, Amy…that's how I like it…zzz" Sonic was fast asleep, his body draped over the couch with a smile as kinky dreams drifted through his head. Tails was curled up on his favourite beanbag chair, Amy was in front of the TV with a Teen People magazine on her lap opened up to a page with Orlando Bloom in a bathing suit, and Angel was on the couch as well with a bowl of Cheetos in her arm.

          "zzz…don't stay….forget our memories…forget our possibilities…zzz" Angel was sleep-singing a Linkin Park tune, _Don't Stay._ However, a loud rustling came from outside made her wake up abruptly. She looked out the window and saw a fast-paced figure speed by, sending chills down her spine as she crouched beneath the glass so that whoever was out there wouldn't spot her.

          "Oh my god…" she thought to herself as she peaked out of the window once more. The figure was no where in sight, but just to make sure; she grabbed a wrench on a nearby table and opened the door. Holding the weapon up high to attack any assailants, she looked around and still saw no one.

          "I know I saw somebody…" she thought to herself as she took a few steps past the doorway. She held the wrench close, scanning the area.

          "I…I guess it was just my imagination-"

          "…Angel…"

          "Who-who said that??"

          "…You can't hide…"

          Angel started hyperventilating (hey, wouldn't you?) as she stepped backwards, trying to get back to the workshop when she felt something-or someone-right behind her. She turned around; ready to strike whatever it was when she found herself looking into cold, crimson eyes

          "S-Shadow!" she cried silently, backing away from him.

          "Don't be afraid, Angel," Shadow said as he walked towards her, "We need to talk…"       

          Angel stopped, but continued to hold the wrench.

          "You think I'm a bad guy, don't you?"  
          "Well…uh…I-I don't really know…"

          "Angel, you know me better than that…"

          "But…aren't you with Robotnik though?"

          "With him? Ha, I'm the one trying to stop him. He may be a descendant of the professor, but he can't be trusted."

          "Then, why don't you join up with me and my friends?"

          "This doesn't concern them; it's none of their business. This is our mission-ours only-we need to stop the emeralds from falling into the wrong hands, and avenge the deaths of everyone aboard the ARK by destroying the company known as G.U.N. They killed Maria; we can't let them get away with it."

          Angel looked down to the ground, letting the wrench drop from her hands. She didn't know what to do. She knew Shadow would never lie to her, but little did she know about his plan. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. A tear trickled down her cheek as she said, "I miss Maria so much…"

          "So do I…"

          "I…I'll fuckin' kill G.U.N….every last one of them…"

          "So, what do you say? Sonic and his friends have aided you on your journey this far…but their part in your story is up…"

          Angel wiped her eyes and quietly said, "I'll go with you…"

          She put her arms around Shadow's body, giving him a tearful embrace. He slightly rolled his eyes, but returned the hug.

          "Follow me, your journey awaits."  
  
 


	7. ChAtRoOm tAlK

          "So, what's the status, Mr. President?"

          "Rouge is keeping a close eye on Project Shadow, as well as the emeralds. But, she has somehow learned about Project A.O.D…"

          "But…wasn't A.O.D. killed in the raid 50 years ago?"

          "No…somehow it escaped…the projects they were sent to kill and destroy each escaped and after being cryogenically frozen for half a century, someone has released these hazards."

          "Rouge could kill them right now, she could just take a gun and shoot them off guard-"

          "No, she might not be able to collect the emeralds by herself. Once we have all seven in our possession and sealed, we'll decide what to do- dispose of them or use them as weapons at our command.

          *************************************************

          "Welcome back home, Angel."

          Angel gasped as she and Shadow stepped out of the pod. She knew this place too well, every memory from the laughs and tears to the final hour seemed to have visually flashed before her eyes. She walked a few steps down the hall before she gazed upon a dried puddle of blood before her. She felt her head become light with a dizzy spell.

          "I know it's hard to be here after all that's happened," Shadow said as he caught Angel before she fell over, "but, soon all of those deaths will be revenged."

          Angel nodded her head as she regained balance, and continued on down the passageway with Shadow following close behind her. She knew every place in the ARK like the back of her hand. She went down to the dorms, and stopped in front of one particular door labeled "45" and slowly turned the doorknob.

          "Maria's room…"

          The room-unlike most of the ARK- was actually bright and very girly. Fuzzy blue and pink pillows graced the neatly made bed - a small plush of a white rabbit in front of the cushions - while shelves upon shelves held memorable photo albums, porcelain dolls with frilly dresses, a CD player with a few pop and classical genre CDs next to it, and a small pink laptop.

          Angel went up to the bed and sat down upon the colorful fluff. She sighed deeply, remembering the blissful memories when she, Maria, and Shadow were the closest friends could be.

          As Shadow looked around the room, his fists slowly clenched and before he could take any more, he left Angel in the room to reminisce her recollections.       

          "I'm home again," she said to herself as she looked out the window, seeing the little planet of earth orbit beneath. Angel reached for Maria's laptop –covered with stickers of bunnies and cute animals- and switched it on.

          "I can't believe this thing still works after all these years…"

          As the computer logged on, what she saw on the screen was enough for any friend to feel loved. The background on the monitor was a picture of Maria holding a birthday cake with twelve lit candles while she and Shadow stood by her side, each with a present in their hand.

          "I remember that day, she was so happy…even after being crippled by that disease she always had high spirits…"

          Angel looked at the picture one last time before clicking a button named "Internet Explorer." The homepage was the ARK's public website, which was long since abandoned. She was about to visit www.candystand.com to try to boost her spirit when a small window popped up on her screen.

          "Join me in this chat! Chat #4738292624."

          "What the hell is this?"

          Being the curious type, she clicked 'Join.' She found herself in a chatroom with only one other person in it who called their self 'PiMpDaDdyRoCkIn"

 "BlondeyBabe12: hello" Angel typed in. She could see that 'BlondeyBabe12' was what Maria chose for a screen name.

 PiMpDaDdyRoCkIn: hello, i have been waiting 4 u to sign on,"  

 BlondeyBabe12: o, is that so?"

 PiMpDaDdyRoCkIn: yes, i think u might be interested in an offer i have for u.

          Angel read the posts the stranger was making and was getting a little worried.

          "Shadow!" she yelled, since she was too lazy to get up. Within a few seconds, Shadow arrived at the door.

          "Come look at this guy…he sent me this chat and he's being all…weird and stuff…"

          "Ask him what he wants."

 BlondeyBabe12: wut do u want?

 PiMpDaDdyRoCkIn: u r looking for somthng called chaos emeralds right?

          "What should I say?"

          "Tell him you don't know what the hell he's talking about."

PiMpDaDdyRoCkIn: o u know very well wut i am talking abot. i know exactly where u r, so dont play dum. u r on the space colony ark 

          Shadow reached over Angel's shoulder and started to take the conversation into his own hands.

 BlondeyBabe12: Okay, who the fuck is this?

 PiMpDaDdyRoCkIn: my name is Giovanni Ferrara, i am wut u could cal the 'ladies man' of downtown Station Square. i have wut u r looking 4, a pritty green jewel. 1 of my clients received it as payment 4 doing a hit and run, and asked me wut we shuld do wit it since it is worthless to us.

 PiMpDaDdyRoCkIn: *should 

 BlondeyBabe12: And what made you decide to contact us?  
 PiMpDaDdyRoCkIn: she told me not 2 mention her name, but u undoubtedly no her. if u give me $5,000 in cash i would be more than happy 2 give u this worthless gem.

          "Do you think we can trust him?"

          "Well, if he knows who we are, where we are, and what we're looking for I think he's telling the truth."

 BlondeyBabe12: Where are you?  
 PiMpDaDdyRoCkIn: if u decide 2 giv me my money meet me at Casino Nights its a famous strip club right off of 24th street in the back parts of the city.

          "I know where that is," said Angel. She looked to Shadow, who returned her gaze. Neither of them were sure of what to do.

 PiMpDaDdyRoCkIn: so r u cumming?

 BlondeyBabe12: Yes…and not in that way you sick fuck.

 PiMpDaDdyRoCkIn: lol i was just playing around. 2 get into dis club u must b invited or a member. u can meet my good man Butch at Whitman's, it is a fancy clothing company that will giv u just the look u need 2 pass as a member. b there at 2:00 2morrow and b at the club at around 11 when 'happy hour' starts. i look 4ward to doing business wit u.

          And with that, Giovanni logged off.

          "Do you think this is some kind of trap?" Angel asked as she closed the laptop.

          "I don't know what his angle is, but we need to do everything and anything we can to collect all of the emeralds, so I guess we have no choice."

          "It seems like he would have sold it to a jeweler, they would probably give him more money than we are."

"That's the part I'm suspicious of. Any jeweler knows what these emeralds are and would pay hundreds of thousands if not millions for them…we could go along with it and if someone tries to bust a move I'll kill them so fucking fast, so we really have nothing to worry about."

          "Hmm…when you look at it that way I guess no, we don't have anything to worry about. Right now it's 6:45A.M., so we still have about 7 hours until we meet this 'Butch' at Whitman's. We could plan out our moves carefully in that time."

          Shadow lit up another cigarette-well above his 7th one today- as he tried to think of what to do.

          "Since when do you smoke?"

          "God, I'm so sick of people fucking asking me that. I like them, blow me."

          Angel quickly looked away from Shadow as a ring of smoke flew out of his mouth. She reached into her pocket, holding out the silver chaos emerald she gave to Sonic.

          "I have one, you have two-"

          "Three…Rouge gave us one when we first met her."

          "Who's Rouge?"

          "That bat, the sexy one with the big tits."

          "Oh…nice wording…anyways I have one and you have three and if this Giovanni guy is telling the truth this'll be the fifth one-"

          "This isn't first grade math class-"

          "Jesus, shut up! ANYWAYS LIKE I WAS SAYING, if we get an emerald from this guy we only have two more to go, which means we're almost there!"

          "Maria…just you wait…we'll show this world not to fuck with us…"   
  
****************************************************

Hehe, like how I wrote this chapter^^ Angel uses all this internet slang lingo and Shadow types every word out with punctuation and everything. Pretty cool, huh?

~Ash  
          


	8. The Aston Martin Vanquish

          "Sonic! Sonic, wake up!!"

          "Zzz…oh yeah…don't stop those legs…zz-"

          "SONIC!"

          "AH!"

          Sonic tumbled off the couch with a yelp, taking down the mutli-coloured cushions with him. In a daze he looked around the room and came to realize that his wet dream had ended.

          "What do you want, Amy??" he scowled. 

          "Oh my God, Angel's disappeared!"

          "What??"

          "Me and Tails can't find her anywhere!" 

          Sonic stood up; carefully observing his surroundings. The bowl of Cheetos Angel had once been holding lay destroyed on the ground while the small cheesy puffs were scattered randomly around the area. A crushed Sierra Mist soft drink can also sat among the cheesy treats.

          "Where would she have gone?!"  
          "…Let's look outside."

          Still, they saw nothing as the calm wind blew ripples on the endless plain of grass. But, within the green wave Amy's eye caught a small metallic item. She ambled towards it, raising it up into the air and looking it over as she handed it to Sonic.

          "Do you think this means anything?" she asked, watching the metal of the wrench glisten in the sunlight.

          "Tails never leaves his tools around carelessly like that…"

          "You don't think someone attacked her, did you!?"

          Sonic remained silent as he dropped the tool. It was very possible someone could have seized the wrench from the garage and knocked her out, or perhaps _she_ was using the utensil as self defense.

          "We have to find her!" Amy cried in despair as she looked into Sonic's radiant jade eyes who returned the gaze of despondency.

          *************************************************

          "It's almost 1:00," Angel announced as she looked at the computer clock, "do you really think we should go?"

          "We have to; we don't have any other choice."

          "But, where are we going to get $5,000 in cash??"

          "I've got it covered."

          Shadow reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out an unmarked envelope which he handed to Angel.

          "There are vaults around here the G.U.N. soldiers didn't know about. All the money needed to create these projects and experiments were all kept there, so I just simply cracked the code and took 5,000 bucks. No one else was going to use the money so what the hell."

          Angel nodded her head in agreement, and handed the envelope back to him when a winged shape arrived at the doorway.

          "Do we have any news- oh…?"

          Angel's deep russet eyes met Rouge's sapphires in a way almost threatening. The room hushed except for the noise of the computer's hard drive reading a disk.

          "Uh…Angel…this is Rouge-"

          "Yeah, I know. We've met before…"

          "Well, aren't we the sourpuss?" Rouge responded as she put her hand on her hip in annoyance; "Anyways, Shadow, have you found anything?"

          Shadow turned to Angel, and then to the computer screen. Together, they explained everything that happened the preceding night-the chatroom, the emerald, the nightclub, everything. As they told their story, they made their way towards the capsule Shadow used to reach the Mystic Ruins.

"So he wants us to meet some guy at Whitman's in an hour?"

Shadow nodded his head, "Let's get going. We'll see what happens and if it looks like they're setting us up, I'll blow all those fuckers away."

He punched in precise coordinates to make the pod land in an alley of Station Square (having it land in the middle of the street is a bad idea, no? Had to add that), just a few blocks down from the clothing store. They had to be cautious when on their way there; the threat of an officer spotting them was extremely high and very probable. 

After falling from the ARK at a high velocity, the capsule finally reached their destination with only about five minutes to spare. Since it was only designed for one person, Shadow, Rouge, and Angel had difficulty exiting it.

"Alright, we have to get to that store over there without a single person spotting us," said Shadow, "but, Rouge-fly over there and ask if Butch is currently at the store. If he is, call us and we'll run over there as long as it doesn't look like a trap."

"Got it," she said as she extended her long black and amethyst wings, soaring high above the bustling city. She didn't have to fly for long when she came upon her target. She landed gracefully, opening the door as a bell chimed throughout the store.   

"May I help you?" asked a store worker.

"Yes, is Butch here today?"

"Oh, so you must be the one the boss was telling me about. But, if I'm mistaken, I thought there were two more?"

Rouge pulled the silver cell phone from her pocket and dialed the number leading to Shadow.

"Everything looks fine," she spoke into the mouthpiece as she looked out the window, "there isn't much traffic either so now's your chance."

Shadow peaked out of the shade of the alley to look around the street. There weren't many vehicles on the road, nor civilians walking along the sidewalk just as Rouge said.

"The coast is clear, follow me." He said as air pumped from the bottom of his hovershoes once he hit high speed. Angel was following close behind him on her in-lines, nervously gazing around her in fear of a witness seeing them.

"Here they come now," Rouge pointed out.

The two hedgehogs opened the door with such force that some of the clothing were blown right off the hangers. Everyone stopped to look at the two newcomers; obviously already hearing about the situation at hand.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, I am Butch Whitman," a short, black middle-aged echidna with a few graying hairs approached Shadow and Angel, extending his hand for a shake, "Mr. Ferrara has already told me much about you. Please, if you would follow me our tailors can get your measurements and give you just the look you need.

Three other echidnas with tape measures around their necks and large, silver make up cases in their hands approached Shadow and the others; leading them into different dressing rooms filled with just the clothes they were looking for.

"There, we are finished!"

The tailor walked over to a giant, full body mirror on wheels and rolled it over to where Angel stood. What she saw in the _reflection_ (Alright, if you're going to continue reading my fic, just remember this word…) was almost unbelievable; she was sporting a dark gray knee-length cocktail dress which was incredibly low-showing off large cleavage. A slit up the side of the dress reached up to her thigh as 5 inch stilettos adorned her feet. Her eyes were heavily done with black eye shadow and lengthy, faux eyelashes. Her lips curved with a deep red-violet shade, and her cheeks were splashed with a bit of rouge. She put a hand clad in a long leather glove to the mirror, wondering if that really was her or not.

She exited the room, seeing that Shadow and Rouge were already done and waiting for her. Rouge looked as slutty as ever, wearing an extremely short, tight crimson red evening dress with a neckline so low you'd think her chest would pop out any minute. Strappy leather boots with spiky pumps reaching her knees matched the leather gloves adorning her arms. But what really surprised Angel was Shadow's new outfit. Jet black sunglasses covered his blood-red eyes as it glistened in the florescent lights of the store. He continued to wear his old, beat-up leather jacket as a tight hoary tank top lay underneath with a small gold medallion hanging around his neck. Baggy black leather pants hung loosely around his waist as he put a smoke into his mouth.

"Heh…nice cleavage girls…" he teased, putting his arms around both of them as a smoke ring flew from his mouth.

"How much is this going to cost us?" Rouge asked; ignoring Shadow's perverted comment.

"Do not worry, the boss has covered everything. However, I am not done with you yet. Please, follow me."

Shadow, Rouge, and Angel followed Butch into the back of the store and out into a dim garage. He flipped the lights on, revealing sports cars of every shade imaginable, any style one could think of, and most of all they were all completely spotless.

"The Aston Martin Vanquish," Butch said as he approached a small, sleek, flashy black vehicle, "this will be your car for tonight."  
          He threw a pair of keys to Shadow with a petite winged logo reading 'Aston Martin' printed on one of the keys. Butch clicked a button on the wall next to the door, opening the garage door leading out into the city.

"Just a few words about the boss," he said, "if you look at him weird, he'll get pissed. Sometimes he'll get pissed for no reason at all, so don't make any gutsy moves."

Butch went back inside of his shop to attend to his next customer. Shadow opened the door into his new ride and sat down among the high quality leather seats. Angel hopped into the front seat as well as Rouge took a seat in the back. The key turned, and Shadow drove out into the metropolis, shifting the gears a few times.

"I gotta stop somewhere real quick," he said as he parked in front of a store with blacked out windows, "you guys stay here, I'll be right back."

Angel and Rouge looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. Within a few minutes, Shadow emerged from the store, carrying three black boxes: a long one reading "AKs-74u" and two smaller ones labeled, "Desert Eagle". He set two of them into the truck, but took the contents of one of the short boxes out and went back into the driver's seat.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about now," he said as he inserted a magazine into his chrome IMI Desert Eagle .50 Action Express, and cocked it back, "let's get busy."

***********************************************

^^ It's Sonic meets Vice City! My dad drives an Aston Martin DB7, but the lease is up and he might get a black exterior, black interior Vanquish. Isn't that awesome? I also thought of the idea for this chapter and the next one when I was listening to the song "Get Busy" by Sean Paul, hence the last sentence! Please review and tell me what you think so far!

~Ash

  
    

   
          

  
  
 


	9. Casino Nights Shootout

          "Boss, do you think they're gonna show?"  
          " 'Course they will, they want dem emeralds, no? Besides, I've had one of our men monitor Shad and his little girlfriends closely. I'm very interested in 'im –Shad-, he could make a very good member of my posse."

          "What about his friends?"

          "They sure are sexy…especially that bat. I know I've seen 'er before, must have been a porno or something…I'll give dem a very pleasing job, heh, in da bedroom…..what time is it?"

          "Almost time to go, boss. Your baby is out of the shoppe; completely spotless, scratch free, and souped up just as you wanted. The fuzzy dice in the window you requested are hanging as well. "

          "My Ferrari F50, blazing red…beautiful car, no? Almost a million dollars, but I make enough money so I said to myself, 'why da hell don't ya get da most exotic car you can find?"

          "We know you've told us this story a thousand times…"

          "Hmm, anyways, let's get goin'. And if they make any moves…kill 'em."

          "Will do, boss."

          *****************************************************************

          Radiant stars shone high above in the cloudless night as Shadow drove down the thoroughfare in his ostentatious new ride, the Aston Martin Vanquish. It was nearing 10:45; just 15 minutes before they would meet their fate with the infamous Giovanni Ferrara.

          "Make a left here," Angel directed. Within a few minutes, a vivid hot pink neon sign reading 'Casino Nights' came into view. Shadow drove up to the front of the bar where two girls in low cut tube tops and black leather short shorts shot him a wink and a smile. He put his car into park and stepped out; looking into his rear-view mirror as he slicked his quills back.

          "Do you have everything?" Angel whispered into Shadow's ear.

          "Everything's check," he responded, opening his leather jacket for her to see that his Desert Eagle was carefully holstered and the envelope lay secure in his pocket. He put his ringed fingers around Rouge and Angel-both standing on opposite sides of him-and together, the 'posse' strutted up the stairs that were shed with a deep crimson glow coming from inside.

          "We gotta get past those bouncers," Shadow said to the two girls as they came to gaze upon three echidnas guarding the entryway. They stood absolutely motionless with their arms crossed; polished brass knuckles adorned each of their hands as their eyes were concealed behind large black sunglasses.

          "Hold it," said a red echidna, "I haven't seen you around before."

          "Yo, we're new 'round here," responded Shadow, impersonating the dialogue that a real pimp would use. The bouncer looked to the others, and nodded their heads; letting Shadow and his girls into the scarlet lights of the strip club. Rouge looked back at the bouncer who had spoken to them, speculating if it was who she thought it was.

The place was packed; men drinking bottles among bottles of beer watched exotic strippers in skimpy outfits and stilettos intensely as one by one they passed out from too much consumption of their alcohol. A cloud of smoke hung high above them as techno music boomed from the speakers. Waitresses in petite, tight shirts reading the bar's name hopped from table to table; taking orders from various people and bringing back their desired drink.

          "How are we supposed to find Giovanni, we don't know what he looks like!" Angel declared as they approached the bar, but it seemed Shadow hadn't heard a word she said. A stripper dancing atop the table strutted over to him; sliding down a strap of her bikini top as he slipped her a $100 bill and whispered something in her ear.

          "Men…" Rouge said, rolling her eyes.

          Angel turned away from her perverted friend and walked up to the bartender -who handed a bottle of beer to Shadow- and ordered two martinis for her and Rouge.

          "Excuse me; do you know if Giovanni Ferrara is here tonight?" Rouge asked as he gave them two small glasses of their beverage.

          "Mr. Ferrara? I haven't seen him here. Sorry, honey."

          Angel –who was getting slightly furious- seized Shadow by the collar and lugged him over towards a vacant table and basically shoved him down into the seat; making some of his beer spill onto the seat.

          "Shadow, we have to be serious here!"

          "I was just having a little bit of fun, Jesus Christ take it easy."

          He took a pack of Marlboro cigarettes from his pocket and lit one up; blowing a puff of smoke into Angel's face on purpose. Ripping the cigarette from his mouth, she stomped it into the floor as he covered his ears; knowing another lecture on how smoking is bad for you was coming.

          "You know what, Shadow? Fuck you." She said as she gave him the middle finger and threw her martini on the ground in pure frustration. He, however, gave a slight chuckle and took another swig of his alcohol.

          "What's so funny?"

          "Heh…nothin'…"

          Before Angel could say anything else, the music emitting from the speakers came to a halt as everyone's heads turned towards the entrance. The doors swung open, illuminating around a dozen or more people – a preponderance of them being ladies in their early 20's. In front of the crowd was a taupe furred hedgehog in a white designer tuxedo and matching top hat. His quills were back in a cornrow fashion as he held a cane with a rather large ruby adorning the top of it. The man smiled; showing off pearly whites as his gaze fell upon Shadow and his girls. The music resumed as he told his posse to go have some fun, however, two men in black tuxedos followed close behind him as they walked up to Shadow.

          "I am glad you could make it," he said in a suave voice. He gestured for them to sit with him at a nearby table to talk about their trade.

          "So, you must be 'Mr. Ferrara'," responded Shadow as he and Rouge took a seat next to each other while Angel sat a few inches away from the two. 

          "Please, call me Giovanni. You are Shadow, correct? But, who are these two lovely ladies accompanying you?"

          "This is Rouge, and this is…Angel."

          Giovanni raised one eyebrow with a smirk as he looked the girls over, licking his lips gently, "I'd love to get to know you two more-"

          "Do you have the emerald or not?"

          Giovanni looked to one of his guards, who pulled out a velvet box from his jacket.

          "I believe this is what you want. Where's my money?"  
          Shadow took the envelope containing the five grand out of his pocket and placed it on the table; sliding it to Giovanni as he passed him the emerald.

          "It was nice doing business wit you," said Giovanni as he slipped the money into his coat, "But…"

          A guard on his left stepped towards Shadow, aiming a gun barrel at his head as the other pointed his towards Angel and Rouge; prepared to fire at any second.  

          "I think I'd like my emerald back, ya?"

          Shadow's eyes narrowed as reluctantly he reached back into his coat to give Giovanni the gem. He looked to Angel and Rouge; a plan forming in his head on how to escape this situation alive. They returned his gaze, and then looked to each other as if they comprehended what was flowing in his mind. Instead of grabbing the jewel, he quickly pulled out his Desert Eagle and snapped the trigger back; the bullet colliding with the guard's head as crimson spurts drenched where he stood. The second guard turned to Shadow; ready to shoot when Angel and Rouge both grasped his hands at the same time and shook the gun from his clutch, allowing Shadow to deliver the final blow. The bar went into chaos. Screams filled the air as the people frantically ran for the exit, Giovanni being one of them.

          "Fuck! Tyrel! Shanita! Jerody! Kill these mother fuckers!"

          The door was too congested for Giovanni to make his escape at that moment, so he dove behind the bar as three men who had entered the club with him seized their M9 Berettas and took aim. 

          "Get down!" Shadow directed Rouge and Angel to behind an overturned table as he threw to them a gun one of the deceased thugs had dropped. He then inverted a different table to shield himself from the barrage of bullets spraying around him.

          "The emerald!" Angel shouted as she saw the lime glimmer in the corner of her eye. She shot a few bullets towards the trio as she ran to reclaim it.

          "Jesus Christ, look out!"

          Shadow dashed from his shelter and dove on top of Angel to protect her from a straying bullet. She –as intended- was not hit, however, somebody else was.

          "Shadow!" she screamed as she watched streams flow from Shadow's shoulder, "Oh my God, this is all my fault!"

          "I'm fine…ah fuck!"

          He grasped his shoulder as he inhaled deeply; the excruciating pain from the lead increasing with every second. He picked his pistol back up, primed to persist on fighting.

          "Angel, use the emerald to transport you and Rouge out of here. I'll take these guys on. I said I'd blow their fucking brains out, right?"

          "No! You put your life on the line for me, I'm not just going to run away and leave you here!"

          Shadow gazed into Angel's russet eyes, watching them fill with tears as she emerged from the table and deluged Giovanni's acquaintances with bullets. One fell to the floor –presumably dead- hemorrhaging profusely from the mortal wound on his head. The remaining two were unharmed, but decided to run out the doorway at the site of their fallen friend.

          "What the fuck do you think you guys are doing!! Get your asses back here!!" Giovanni shouted out as he looked in horror at the sight of Shadow's gun barrel. He pulled the trigger only to hear nothing but a clicking sound.

          "Shit!" He shouted as he tossed the gun aside, grabbing Angel's.          

          "I'm out of ammo, too!"

          Giovanni smirked and scurried as fast as his feet could take him out into the parking lot; Shadow, Angel, and Rouge close at his heels. He hopped into his Ferrari F50 while Shadow opened the trunk to his Aston Martin Vanquish, pulled out the guns he bought previously, and entered the driver's seat.

          "Hold on tight, we're heading for one hell of a ride" he announced as he pushed down the pedal. Angel took the AKs-74u  from it's case and chambered a round before handing it to Shadow.

          "Take the wheel."

          Shadow lowered the window and stuck his upper body out while Angel held fast onto the wheel. Looking through the scope, he took careful aim and pulled the trigger. 

          "Fuck! My car!" Giovanni shouted as he saw indentations on his ride through the rear-view mirror. He pressed the button to open his glove department and took out his own M9 Beretta and then placed his arm out of the window.

          "Damn it," Shadow withdrew into the car as the bullets ricocheted. They were nearing 120 mph when something unexpected transpired.

          "Speed bump!" shouted Rouge. Shadow's head crashed onto the ceiling; knocking him out cold as his AK fell out through the window.

          "Rouge, take the wheel!" Angel said as she took the only residual gun and placed the clip in. She lowered the window on the passenger side and stuck her body out, aiming at the Ferrari's tires. She, however, missed but managed to shatter the back window; leading to a clear shot of Giovanni.

          Shadow shook his head, finally coming back to as he pulled Angel back into the car.

          "I'll handle this; I don't want you to get hurt."

          He seized the gun from her grasp as Angel and Rouge looked to Shadow; not really believing what he just said. He actually admitted to caring for the wellbeing of someone?  
          "Take this you fucking bastard!"

          Shadow pulled the trigger as the bullet struck Giovanni's skull; making it literally explode as blood and brains splattered over the window. The F50 drove off the road and collided into a building; sending it up in flames while the Vanquish just barely escaped the inferno.

          Shadow recoiled back into the driver's seat, becoming lightheaded from blood loss and a blow to the head.

          "I'm not going to be conscious…for much longer…" he said as his eyes started to close, "you'll have to find a place…where we can…rest the night…alright?"

          "I'll drive," Rouge said as Shadow hit the brakes before losing consciousness. She laid him in the back seat as Angel climbed back there as well; resting his head on her lap. If not for him, she would be dead because of her idiocy. She pulled his arm out of his leather jacket and stared at the wound on his shoulder. The scarlet pouring from it seemed to stop, but it needed desperate medical attention. Taking a handkerchief from her pocket, she tied it around the top of his shoulder and underarm tightly since she couldn't do anything else at the moment.

 "This is all my fault…what the hell was I thinking? Going out into the middle of a…a battlefield just to get the fucking emerald. I put both of our lives on the line…"

          Angel continued to gaze upon Shadow as she put her head back and closed her eyes. The last thought in her mind before drifting off to sleep was, "I hate everything about him…yet…why do I…?"


	10. Ghetto Fabalos

"Ah shit, my head…"  
  
Shadow awoke several hours later to discover that he was lying in the back seat of the Vanquish with Angel close beside him.  
  
"Hey, how ya feelin'?" she inquired, rubbing her eyes as she emitted a loud yawn in mid sentence. As he gazed upon her mascara smeared eyes while noticing the bruises along her body and frayed cocktail dress, he thought she'd never looked so stunning.  
  
"Couldn't be better…" he replied with a smile, his voice fading into a faint whisper.   
  
From the driver's seat, Rouge peered back at Shadow and Angel, and in a despondent tone said, "I think we're gonna be here a while…"  
  
Shadow lifted his head and groaned as he glanced at the dashboard, quickly discovering what the predicament was.  
  
"Fuckin' car!!" Rouge yelled as she beat her fists on the wheel, "Anyone know where the nearest gas station is?"  
  
"It's a short walk," responded Angel, "we could leave Shadow here while we went to go get some gas?"  
  
"Fuck you, I'm going! With the way you almost got yourself killed last night, do you think I'm going to let you wander around alone in this part of the city?"  
  
"You're not strong enough to walk just yet. Just stay here, and we'll be back soon, alright?"  
  
Rouge rolled her eyes and reluctantly said, "Well, let's get goin'..."  
  
The two girls exiting the vehicle, their footsteps echoing down the vacant alleyway as Angel contemplated on whether she should even bring up the subject that was troubling her.  
  
"Let's clear something up…it's beyond obvious that you don't like me. And to be perfectly honest, I don't like you too much either. But, I have to get something off of my chest, and you're the only person there is to tell."  
  
"What makes you think I'd actually give a shit?"  
  
"Nothing…but I just need to get it out whether you care or not-"  
  
"If it's what I think it is, I already know. You're totally in love with Shadow, it couldn't be more obvious."  
  
Angel stopped dead in her tracks with the shock of her secret being discovered.  
  
"Do you think it's obvious to him?" she said, her voice quivering.  
  
"Your obviousness is subtleness when it comes to Shadow."  
  
Angel did not say anything more as she and Rouge approached the doors to a Speedway gas station. The florescent lights above flickered as the only three people in there at the time acknowledged their presence with a glare. As Rouge neared the counter Angel flipped through the magazine rack nearby. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the three men staring at both Rouge and herself. Rouge payed for two gallons of gas(just enough to make it home) and filled up a red jug that she had also purchased. Angel followed her down the road not realizing that they were being followed. The trio crept up behind the two girls and pinched their pressure point between their neck and shoulder causing them to pass out. They carried the girls down the road until they reached the auto in which Shadow rested. They noticed he was already heavily sleeping in the rear seat. The strongest of the three lifted him over his shoulder and the strangers proceeded to make their way toward an expensive lofty apartment complex with many polished sports cars parked in the lot. They held the bodies as they made their way up to a modern-styled penthouse. They laid them upon the white leather couches and waited for their awakening.   
  
"Wuhh...where am I?" Angel inquired to herself as she opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar place with three foreign men.  
  
"What if we can't convince him?" A man with a raspy voice questioned his counterparts.  
  
"Yeah, What den boy?" An accented tone ,that seemed to have been acquired in the developmental projects of the city, responded. "You ain't got no back-up plan do ya?" their sole female roommate seemed to need a bit of an attitude adjustment.  
  
" Kala, you stay out of this" Another man ordered.  
  
"I'm as much a part of dis as all ya'll boys, just 'cuz I ain't no kidnapper don't mean I ain't got no opinion!" Angel could envision her placing her dark hands on her hips and bobbing her head at them. She could actually pretty much imagine what each of the three people would probably look like but none as vividly as Kala. She thought her to be of a caramel complexion with flowing raven hair that must have taken several styling products to be calmed. She would be wearing a tight small T-shirt and suffocating low-rise jeans paired with perfectly matching 6-inch stilettos. Just her voice gave her away.   
  
"Would you stop fighting I think the girl hedgehog is awake." A new voice added to the conversation. Angel could sense them nearing the sofa where she rested. She dared to open her eyes and saw a short stocky man looking down at her. " Don't look so afraid we're not going to hurt you."   
  
"Lemme getta good look at 'er" Kala joined him and what Angel saw came as quite a surprise. Kala was an averaged height, thin, peach complected girl with bright blue eyes. Her hair was braided into several small corn-rows each ended with colorful wooden beads. Her clothing was as suspected but slightly more embellished. Her microscopic T-shirt had the word Fetish written in typic baseball uniform font, colored as a pastel pink. She was practically the opposite of what one would imagine.   
  
"Stop suffocating her wouldcha?" A tall weighty male approached them and pulled them away by their collars. "We don't need her right now focus on this big guy over here". They walked over to Shadow and shook him awake.   
  
"What the fuck?!?!" Shadow shot up immediately and examined his surroundings. "Who are you where's Angel.. I mean.. my friends? What did you do with them? What do you want with us you jackasses?" they sat beside him and a large muscular guy entered the room and held his hand over Shadows' mouth and in response Shadow reached out and punched him in the nutsack.   
  
"Calm down, don't make us have to put another bullet in you" The man said without even so much as a flinch of pain.   
  
"So how ya feelin' hunny?" Kala asked as she began to clean and bandage Shadow's wounds.   
  
Shadow bit the mans hand and he released his grasp over Shadow's mouth "Who the fuck are you calling hunny?"   
  
"You boy, is you hard of hearin'?" Kala said with a shake of her head "It's all good doe I know you ain't to sane right about now" he looked at her surprised at her boldness toward a guy such as himself. "Boy Wutchu? Lookin' at me like you think I done lost my mind. It's cool doe ain't no thang but a chicken wang"  
  
Shadow cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow in sheer and utter confusion. "What the fuck are you saying?" He questioned her slowly and carefully so as not to set off another one of her fits of slang and "ghetto talk".   
  
"Would you two pay attention. This is the way it's gonna be," The tall hefty man pulled a chrome pistol out of his belt and pointed it at Shadow's forehead " You either accept our offer or we put lead in your head take your pick"  
  
"Try me" Shadow replied cool, calm, and totally unintimidated.   
  
Sara wrote a lot of this chapter in case you were wondering why it's so different than all the other ones and oh yeah Kala is her! 


End file.
